The Life and Times of a Demonic Outcast (Damien's Story)
by Voldemort's Troll
Summary: Imagine Damien is Elphaba, Pip is Fiyero, and Estella as Galinda. Got that mental image? Good, now add in Bebe and Red, and a secret of epic proportions (well, not really a secret per say) and you've got this story. Lord help us….. This is what Gregory Maguire's Wicked might be like if it was set in a South Park universe, with minor characters as the title roles. R 'n R!
1. Prologue

**Wicked South Park Crossover**

Bebe Stevens wasn't exactly what you may call "smart". No sir, she lacked what some would call "basic intelligence", and was very vain, and couldn't stand the thought that someone actually found her uninteresting…..but pish posh! Even she didn't deserve this!

In case you didn't know it already, the glamorous Miss Stevens was currently being pushed, shoved, and flat out groped by the growing crowd of fellow munchkins surrounding her. She had heard that there was some sort of "big news" concerning Oz, and perhaps there was something interesting, but at the moment, Bebe honestly couldn't care less what was happening in the rest of the world, as long as her little bubble of cohorts were worshipping her and paying her proper attention.

Which, at least for the time being, they weren't. And for Bebe, that simply would not do.

"Hey, watch where you're going, lady!" grumbled a stranger as he pushed by Bebe.

"Excuse you, Mr. Pushy!" she retorted, though it was too late, as he was now too far away to properly hear her.

"C'mon Bebe," muttered her dear friend Red. "We'll miss the ceremony if we don't hurry!" Bebe gaped at her before defiantly sitting on a bench to the pair's right.

"I'm not moving an inch until this crowd has thinned out!" she cried, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child. Red took a moment to roll her eyes, before yanking Bebe to her feet by her arm and half leading, half dragging her through the thickness of the crowd. At this point, Red didn't even bother to react to Bebe's complaints.

When they finally reached the town square, Bebe begrudgingly admitted that the grandeur of the town made the trip to the Emerald City worth the loud, rough crowd and long wait at the airport (Who knew that Munchkin International would be so crowded this time of year?).

Though Bebe may never admit it, this was something she had looked forward to for several weeks. The death of Oz's most wanted criminal, a man called "Damien the Terrible", who was rumored to have possessed demonic powers, was being celebrated today. But if Bebe was being totally honest with herself, she wasn't all that interested in the ceremony. No, it was more the chance to leave Munchkin Land and see the world (well, mainly just the Emerald City, but that was beside the point) that was just too good to pass up, and she eagerly awaited the moment that Stella the Good would come in and say a few words, and then the REAL party would begin.

Yes, this is just what Bebe Stevens needed-a little partying to brighten up this whole trip.

"Look, it's Stella!" cried someone to Bebe and Red's right. The duo allowed their gazes to fall to Estella the Good as she made her way down from the sky in that ridiculous bubble of hers and onto the stage. When she finally landed on the ground, she gave a winning smile and began her little speech.

"Fellow Ozians," she began smoothly. "Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoice that our goodness could subdue," She paused, if for the overwhelming emotion settling upon the area like a fog, or for dramatic effect, Bebe did not know. "The wicked workings of You-Know-Who!" She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, before continuing. "Isn't it nice to know? That good will conquer evil? The truth believed will by and by, outlive a lie, for you and-" Bebe supposed she was going to say "I" next, but she was abruptly cut off by a random crowd member shouting,

"No one mourns the wicked!" Another chimed in.

"No one cries, 'they won't return!'" Soon, the whole crowd was shouting things like, "The good man scorns the wicked" and "Through their lives our children learn, what we miss when we miss behave!" Meanwhile, Bebe was getting annoyed by the random outbursts, and Stella was looking rather indignant over being cut off.

Red glanced at her, and Bebe couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a long day.

"Wait, so you're saying we shouldn't hate him?" cried a confused crowd member. Estella shook her head, and sighed.

"No, I'm saying that you should all try to open your eyes and feel the slightest bit of compassion for his situation. After all, he was a very lonely person, whom received much grief over the fact that he was a demon-"

"Why was he a demon? I heard he was a Munchkin!" protested someone. Stella sighed.

"It does not matter anymore…..why don't we all try to enjoy to the festival?" The crowd seemed satisfied with the answer, and Bebe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had been growing tired of all this political nonsense anyways, and now the "special presentation" was over, and she could start partying!

Except Red. Never "deep, insightful Miss Smarty-Pants", no, she had to ALWAYS know the "why" and "how" in every situation.

Like now.

Red was currently running and shouting Stella the Good's name. She plowed through a sea of people, shoving men twice her size to the side to make good time and catch Stella. Bebe gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head. _Red!_

"Red!" she screamed, following the trail of indignant passerby's currently picking themselves up off the ground. When she finally managed to make it past the majority of the crowd undetected, she took off in a full on sprint, and started what must have been the comedic chase scene of the century, complete with a through violating of public property, several angry pedestrians, various amounts of hanging laundry stuck to her and Red's bodies, a confetti cannon going off, and a Bebe being smashed in the face with a cream pie (well, actually in the side of her torso, but "a pie to the face" sounded much better in Bebe's opinion) before cornering Red behind an old building.

"What the hell Red! I turn away for one second-literally one second-and you're off chasing some politician or celebrity again. I swear to Oz, I'm going gray from having to-" Bebe was promptly cut off mid rant when Red socked her in the arm. Pissed off beyond reason, and ready to resume her rant, Bebe opened her mouth.

And that's when she saw it (or her of you want to get technical).

There, with her back up against a wall and mascara running like a river, sobbing her heart out, was Stella the Good.

Red and Bebe shared a look. What in blazes was wrong with this girl?

But before Bebe could vocalize this concern for Estella's sanity, Red crouched to sit beside the crying woman and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"There, there," soothed Red. "Everything will be alright, Miss Stella," The other girl only cried harder at this, chest heaving even harder.

"No it won't," she whispered. "I'll never be happy again," Bebe took a moment to slouch down on Stella's other side and wrap an arm around her.

"Um…..oh, sweet Oz, I'm terrible at this kind of stuff…..okay, there are other fish in the sea? You were too good for him anyway? Love is a lie? Wait, scratch that last one, that's for something completely different," she mumbled. This earned a dirty look from Red, but Estella began laughing, which, through her sobs, sounded like some kind of demonic mixture of a gurgling walrus and a dying cat. But at least it was a start.

"No, I lost my best friend, and I may never see him again, and to make matters worse, he was in a relationship with my boyfriend," Red looked sympathetic before standing. She offered a hand to the other girl and pulled her up.

"I'm Red, and that's Bebe, and if you'd like we could help you to your home,"

"That's one Hell of a friend you got there," mused Bebe without thinking. "Oh, crap, did I just say that out loud?" She muttered, burying her face in her hands. Stella sighed, and seemed to struggle with some kind of internal battle, before querying,

"Do you ladies want to hear a story?" Red and Bebe nodded. "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and to keep an open mind, okay? It may seem far out there at first, but it's the truth. The REAL truth," she added. Red and Bebe shared a questioning glance. Bebe cleared her throat and spoke.

"Alright, we promise," Red nodded her agreement. Stella took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes; I'm going to teleport us to my place," Red did a double take.

"You can teleport? Then why do you travel using magic bubbles all the time?" Estella smirked.

"Bubbles are more comfortable, but seeing as we're pressed for time, teleportation will be more practical,"

Bebe shut her eyes and felt like someone was sucking her through a straw and then spitting her out suddenly. It was like someone had squeezed her through a tube, sent her through a water pipe. She was starting to see what Stella meant when she said it was less of a hassle to travel via magic bubble.

And then she opened her eyes, and saw she was in a big, overstuffed chair, with Red on top of her. And, of course, Stella landed on her feet, totally unfazed.

"Get off of me," she grumbled, pushing Red on the pink carpet below the chair. Red glared at her briefly before settling into a chair next to Bebe's. They could hear bustling in the kitchen, and a call of "Do you girls want anything to drink?" settling and answering "Hot chocolate's fine!"

Bebe sunk into her chair and took a moment to assess the situation. She was currently in a stranger's (well, celebrity's) home with her best friend, miles away from Munchkin Land and civilization in general, during a festival, about to receive hot drinks and hear the "real truth" about what Bebe assumed was some big political issue.

Okay. No problems here.

Stella entered moments later, carrying three ceramic mugs and wearing only a pair of silk pajamas. She seated herself on the pink suede couch across from the friends and smiled shyly.

"I don't suppose you girls have ever heard of Damien the terrible, have you?" she began timidly. Red nodded and quietly replied,

"Wasn't he the demon bloke with the flying monkeys?" Stella nodded and took a sip from her mug. Bebe was silent.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you I was very close with him?" Red was silent before asking,

"Was he your friend? The one you lost that is?" Stella smiled morosely and again nodded. All three were silent for a long moment before Bebe spoke up.

"I suppose you're going to tell us about why he was so evil, or rather, why he wasn't truly evil at all, just getting screwed over by life all the time. Good intentions and all that," she grunted. Stella looked surprised.

"You guessed it, Bebe. This is a very long story, with lots of twists and turns and it gets very messy, and there are parts of it I still don't fully understand. But I will try my best to answer your questions," she hastily added. Both girls stayed quiet, and Stella took this as her cue to continue.

"It all started years ago, in a boarding school called Shiz….."

_Well, that's the first chapter! I hoped you guys liked it; I plan to make this my first full length story. Please review, if I can get two reviews by July 11__th__, I'll update! _

_Thanks for reading, guys!_


	2. At Shiz

Chapter Two

"School started out as something easy, a chance to be someone and make a good impression with the future politicians and celebrities of Oz, to have a bit of fun before I had to really become a responsible adult. Long before I was Stella the Good, I was Estella the Spoiled, the most rotten little brat at Shiz," Stella paused to take a sip from her cocoa and seemed to think for a moment. "No, I take that back. I wasn't really all that bad, I suppose. I was pleasant in my demeanor, and I was nice to most people, even if I only pretended to like them. So…..I guess I wasn't really all that rotten, just spoiled and possessing an entitlement complex. And I was popular, so that did nothing to deflate my ego," She joked with a chuckle. Red and Bebe said nothing, though they nodded their agreement and signaled for Stella to continue.

"However I had to take a rain check during the second semester when my Great Grandmother died at 119 years old. I was so insensitive then, and so I was more worried about my room at Shiz than some relative I hardly knew kicking the bucket. I was gone for nearly a month, and in that time, we received a new exchange student from the South Lands and due to a glitch in the system, they gave her my room, which meant I got to move out of the room I shared with my best friend. Yay for me," she drawled.

"Soon, the staff found a room for me, but believed me, it wasn't what I excepted at all!"

~FLASHBACK~

"_And this will be your new room, Miss Estella!" chirped-actually CHIRPED-the woman showing her to her dorm. What was WRONG with this girl, her whole life may be ending if her dorm mate sucks, and why is everyone so happy all the time anyway? It's not like this school is paradise, after all! _

_There was a loud banging coming from the room across the hall, to which the pair froze. The smiling girl stopped smiling and shook her head, tensing and muttering under her breath about annoying freeloaders. Stella opened the door to her new room, only to find it completely empty and bare, but when she turned to question her guide about the lack of decoration from her other roommate, she found the other woman already gone._

"_So all that happiness was a façade, eh?" she asked no one in particular. She rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the bare mattress, resolving to unpack after dinner in a few hours, and took a look around the room, soaking up the décor._

_There was something…..off about this room. The walls were bare, but the bed opposite to hers was covered with a black bed set, and nightstand on its right side was laden with books, an alarm clock, and a lamp. She slowly stood, and trekked to the bathroom, only to find the sink almost bare, except for a few shampoos and soaps, and a cup with a toothbrush and toothpaste. It seemed that whoever lived here was either the most masculine female in existence, or was just never in her dorms enough to justify cluttering up her side with trinkets and thingamabobs. _

_After further inspecting the room, including the closet and drawers (nothing but black, black, and-imagine this!-more black!), she decided to hit the sack for a much needed power nap before supper. She could meet this mysterious new roommate after her nap._

_Estella was being watched._

_This was a feeling she was more than used to, growing up with six brothers and sisters, in a HUGE penthouse, in the middle of the city, born to the world's most darling power couple. So it was no surprise that, even in her dreams, Estella could sense someone's eyes on her. So, naturally, she resolved to open her blues eyes and take a good look at whoever was staring at her like a creeper._

_You know, sometimes she wished she would stop listening to her subconscious so much. Because when Estella opened her eyes, she was greeted with a truly horrendous sight._

_A boy._

_A boy with red eyes (was that even scientifically possible?)._

_A boy sitting on the bed opposite to her own bed, staring her down with crimson eyes, as if waiting for her to wake up. IN HER ROOM._

_Estella, not really used to waking up to complete strangers watching her and waiting for her to wake up, did the most logical thing she could possibly manage at this particular moment._

_She screamed as loud as she physically could._

_*le gasp* What is this tripe that I have managed to spew from my fingertips onto an amateur writing website? This is unacceptable!_

_I know, I'm a bitch for not updating sooner, but to be fair, I was gone in another state for almost a week after I promised to update. Like, we left the day after I started to write this chapter, and on short notice at that, so PLEASE don't lynch me for this really crappy, really short update! I promise more frequent updates after this one, and longer ones at that. Please be patient with me, guys, this my first time to write a chapter story _

_This time, I only ask two reviews before July 26 (Friday), I will have an update no later than ONE WEEK from today! Read and Review, as always, and love and kisses from me! :D _


End file.
